Boredem
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: Yusuke becomes a little devious when he's bored...Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do own them. They own me

Pairing: Yusuke/Kurama

Warnings: Yaoi, PWP and dirty language

Bored. Yusuke Uramashi, spirit detective and street punk, was bored. He didn't have anything to do, nor a toddler breathing down his neck. He sat on the soft bed watching his lover type away on the computer keys, completely absorbed in the task at hand. He sighed heavily again, trying to catch the other male's attention, when none was given, he sighed again.

Kurama ignored the other, trying to get his English assignment typed, seeing as it was due in a few days. He heard the younger man sigh and his mind was getting frustrated at the noise that continuously irritated his ears.

He rolled over his back, his chocolate brown eyes completely focused on the red head that sat in front of him. His fingers itched to run through the soft, silky locks that looked like it belonged to the head of a woman. He closed his eyes, unconsciously picturing his lover. Emerald green eyes sparkling, long crimson hair falling down slim, pale shoulders, a nice lithe build. Yusuke felt his pants tighten and a devious grin crossed his features.

Getting off the bed quietly, he walked over to the other. Kurama felt his shoulders stiffen when he felt the other approach him, but he refused to take his eyes off of the screen, trying to absorb himself, once again, into the task. Yusuke softly set his large hands onto the tension filled shoulders. Gently, he started to knead at the shoulders, working out the tension that had filled them, his fingers rubbing soft circles.

Kurama could smell his lover's arousal, he tired to ignore the enticing scent, but the way his Yusuke was giving him a massage, his mind filled idea's into his head, most of them concerning Yusuke's hard cock moving in and out of him. Kurama unconsciously let out a groan, his penis hardening in his pants.

Yusuke inhaled and immediately noticed the red heads scent spiked with arousal. He continued with the massage, hearing the sound that his lover had made. He leaned forward, so his hot breath fanned against Kurama's sensitive ears," Something wrong?"

Kurama breathed heavily, trying to wave away the erotic thoughts that tortured his mind. He felt the warm breath blow against his ear and he let out another shuddery breath, trying to get his libido and mind under control, " No, Yusuke. Everything is fine."

He pouted at his lover's answer, but decided if that's how his playful fox wanted it, he would play the game. Licking his lips, he let his tongue trace hot patterns across the lightly flushed neck, a smug smirk crossing his face when he heard Kurama's breathe speed up. He let his hands slip down from the completely relaxed shoulders, tracing out the muscles beneath the hideously pink shirt that he wore. He circled his finger around a nipple, feeling it harden to diamonds. Without hesitating, he started to play with the puckered flesh, pulling and pinching it, listening to Kurama let out small hissed moans.

The red head knew that he wasn't going to get anything else done when he felt his devious lover start to lick and suck at his flesh. When Yusuke was horny and wanted to play, nothing stopped him. When the strong hands started to tug on his nipples, he moaned, arching his flushed chest into that knowing grip.

With his other hand, he turned Kurama's face towards his, leaning down and pulling the rose petals into a searing kiss, their lips fusing together, a passionate dance taking place as the two hot muscles tangled. Yusuke had let go of the nipple in favor of pushing his fingers through the thick hair.

Kurama was no longer complaining as he felt the other kiss him, assertiveness showing through. Kurama turned his body a bit so he could press his chest against Yusuke's, his nimble hand sinking into Yusuke's hair, which wasn't gelled today. He pulled on the hair when the younger man bit down on his bottom lip.

He pulled back, a thin line of saliva still connecting the two lovers. Yusuke's heady brown eyes searched Kurama's lust filled emerald ones. Kurama looked back at the man, his fingers untangling from the hair, going to the hem of Yusuke's shirt, tugging on it impatiently.

Yusuke smirked, but helped the horny red head take his shirt off. Pulling him towards the bed, Yusuke felt Kurama push him down, so that he sat on top.

Leaning down the fox glued his lips to Yusuke's neck, sucking and biting, leaving love marks in his wake. He moved down the hard muscled body, his lips and tongue creating friction that made Yusuke's cock ache with need. When Kurama finally reached his lover's penis, he played with it through the jeans that the other wore, sucking it through the harsh denim.

Yusuke moaned and bucked against Kurama's talented tongue, wanting to feel that rough tongue against his bare skin again. Pushing the devious fox off of him, he undid his pants, slipping them down, his heavy erection standing proud, pre-cum dripping from the swollen head.

Kurama's eyes widened at his lover's rather…well endowed erection. This, of course, was not the first time and Yusuke and he had sex, but he couldn't help but stare. Without a single thought he reattached his lips, sucking on the hard length that filled and stretched his mouth.

The dark haired male immediately clutched onto the red hair, the ache in his groin growing worse when the pair of torturous lips nipped his cock. Kurama looked up, his green eyes filled with lust for the man beneath him. He sucked on the head, his tongue playing with the slit. Yusuke bucked and arched his hips into the hot mouth that was currently playing with his cock like it was a lollipop.

Without Yusuke's knowledge, Kurama had slipped his pants off and released the pulsing member from his mouth. Yusuke let out a groan of disappointment when the mouth let go of him. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by one of the most tantalizing vision that he had seen in his short fifteen years of existence.

The beautiful red head was bent over his desk, the puckered hole quivering. Kurama looked over his shoulder, smoldering green eyes pinning his lover with a look of pure want. He opened his mouth and let his tongue dart out, licking his lips, his eyes never leaving the others.

Yusuke's cock pulsed, the site nearly making him cum onto himself. When he managed to get control of himself, Kurama spoke, "What's wrong Yusuke? Don't you want me? Because I want you. I want your long thick cock stretching me until it hurts." Kurama remained looking straight into his lover's eyes, speaking the words lowly.

Forgetting about everything that was good, he positioned himself with ease and pushed into that tight heat that was Kurama's ass. The red head let out a cry, his cock hard and dripping as he felt the other male thrust into him. When Yusuke was fully inside of Kurama he didn't move, his dark eyes examining the hot male before him.

Kurama breathed heavily, discretely moving his hips back, telling his lover that he was ready. Yusuke still didn't move. Kurama whined deep in his throat, pushing his hips back, but was stopped when Yusuke gripped his hips. He whined again, trying to get that thick member to slam into his body.

When he realized what Yusuke wanted, he looked back opening his red lips,"P-please Yusuke. Fuck me, stretch me, fill me, make me scream. Please, just do something!"

Yusuke's eyes darkened further and he gripped the red hair, pulling the pale angel back and he moved inside of him, long short thrusts, slow short ones, to keep the beauty by him guessing.

Kurama was in heaven. With every burning thrust into his tight orifice, that wonderfully thick cock pierced his prostate, sending him into a moaning, writhing mass. Yusuke held fast onto the body, his hips moving and pushing into the hot flesh. He was so tight that it made it nearly unbearable to move.

Finding a way, he turned himself around, so his chest was pressed against Yusuke's, the wood of the desk digging painfully in to his back, but he ignored it, the pleasure building inside of his body. Kurama grasped the flexing biceps, felling the clench under his touch. The skin was slick to the touch sweat covering both of them as they moved together.

Yusuke nuzzled his head against the pale, neck, biting and licking at it, his hips moving faster, Kurama moaning in his arms. He felt the limbs start to claw at his arms and back, signaling that he was close to release. With grace he didn't know he possessed, he gripped the red heads cock and pumped it, the skin rough and pulsing.

"Y-yusuke! Oh Gods Yusuke…so fucking…close." He bucked into the member inside of him and the hand clamped down around his manhood.

Without missing a beat he fucked the other harder, rocking the desk into the wall, his hips pumping and moving.

"That's it…Yusuke…fuck me like I'm…nothing but your slave." Kurama didn't know where this was coming from, but he could tell by the way the thrusting got more forceful that his powerful…master liked it.

He growled lightly, his fingers tightening in the red locks, yanking on it," And where did you learn that pretty little slut?" Kurama gasped at that, and was surprised at how hard it made him to hear the other talk so…kinky

"Who else have you spread your legs for?" Yusuke's voice was strong and his thrusting even stronger. Kurama's head fell forward into Yusuke's neck, desperately trying to hold back his impending orgasm. When Kurama didn't answer his question he yanked on the locks again.

"Ah! Just you! I only spread them for you Master!" He screamed out, his stomach tightening and his cock aching for release, which had been denied by Yusuke's hand.

His eyes narrowed slightly," How does it feel? Does it feel good to have my cock ripping you in two? Your legs spread for my pleasure alone? How does that feel?"

Kurama cried out again, his red hair matted and sticky against the back of his neck and forehead. "It feels good! Master I want more! You-your cock is fucking me so hard but I want more! Please!"

And that's what he did. Yusuke moved in and out of his lover with speed he didn't know he had. Letting go of the base of Kurama's cock he pumped it again. Kurama didn't have the time to warn Yusuke when he screamed his release, streams of cum coating his stomach as well as Yusuke's stomach.

The inner muscles tightening against his member pulled the release from him, hot streams of cum painting the inside of the other's walls white.

Taking a few moments to catch their breath, he pulled out of Kurama, setting him down on the desk, which had created a small dent in the wall. He leaned down and captured his lips in a slow, searing kiss, before pulling back, a smirk playing on his face, "I'm not bored anymore…slave." He winked at him and Kurama couldn't stop the blush from covering his face.


End file.
